Terms and Conditions
by JenJeniJennifer
Summary: Puck gets offered the deal of a lifetime from Rachael, but what if he can't handle the terms? And what if it stops being enough for him? Rated M. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Terms and Conditions.**

**Summary: Puck gets offered the deal of a lifetime from Rachael, but what if he can't handle the terms? And what if it stops being enough for him?**

**Rated: M for mature themes.**

**Timeline: Set after Dream On, but I may include info from other episodes as I go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, even though it's written in the third person, it's still Puck's POV, so it may seem offensive.**

**A/N: Hi. This is my first ever fanfic. I don't exactly know how recently I'll be able to update, but I hope to be able to often. I'd really appreciate some feedback, and if anyone reading this would be interesting in being my beta, I'd really appreciate one of those too.**

...

His breathing was becoming more laboured, his cock growing harder inside her (if that was possible), and he knew he was getting closer.

"Fuck, Berry. You have to stop that," he groaned, fingers digging more forcefully on her hips, trying to stop the sweet grinding that only she could do, so as he could last longer.

"Mmm, God yes," she moaned, throwing her head back and arching up to him as he removed one of his hands from her hips to find her clit. His fingers started a gentle circling motion as he drove into her deeper and harder. He started rubbing her clit faster in consistency with her increasing moans. Again, he felt the build up that told him he was dangerously close.

"Come on, Berry. Just fucking come!" That was all it took for her to let go, nails digging into his back as she whimpered in pleasure. He followed soon after her, burying his face in her neck to muffle his satisfied groans. Every muscle in his body relaxed, and as soon as her legs fell from around his waist, he collapsed on the bed beside her with a satisfied smirk. He rolled the condom he was wearing off and threw it into the trash can beside his bed.

"So fucking good," he exclaimed, looking over at her as if he expected her to validate his comment.

But she was already sitting upright on the bed, facing away from him and sliding her panties on under her skirt, which she hadn't taken off for their little throw-down. Her vest-top was still on too, and despite his previous attempts, her bra had never come off either.

She stood up and turned to faced him, composed and almost professional looking as she smoothed her hands down her clothes and hair. Her cheeks were still flustered though, and she was still softly panting... the only evidence that she had just been thoroughly screwed.

"I believe we were quite efficient in reaching our objective," she said seriously, and he had to fight from laughing at how ridiculous she was sometimes. He put his arms behind his head leisurely and shot her a sexy grin.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stay a little longer and see just how much more efficient I can be," he said, waggling his eyebrows for added effect. He nodded down towards his still exposed cock, which was starting to grow hard again already. He saw her blush and her eyes drop to the floor, embarrassed, and he refrained from the temptation to tease her.

"I have to get home. My dad's will be worried about me."

"Whatever, Berry," he said, averting his gaze to stare at the ceiling lazily. "Mom's gone till Monday, so if you feel like another round, just drop by." He could hear her scuffling around, (looking for her jacket and bag probably,) and shortly after, he heard his bedroom door close softly.

_This is the fucking life _he thought to himself. _I don't even have to tell her to leave afterwards._

He found his mind drifting back to a few weeks ago, when this had all started. She approached him after Glee rehearsals and changed his life in the best possible way.

_..._

_She had walked over to him as he stood in the corner, putting his guitar back into its case. He turned around to see her, a little confused, because she never talked to him if she could avoid it, which he was not going to complain about._

"_I -" she started, but she couldn't seem to finish that thought. She looked nervous as hell, which kind of freaked him out. Rachael Berry didn't know the meaning of nervous. She was always scary confident, but right now she was almost shaking._

"_Care to finish that sentence?" he asked, "Because I don't have all day."_

_She looked at the floor and gulped, and when she lifted her head up, she looked more confident, as if she remembered her purpose._

"_I think we should have sex," she stated bluntly, looking him dead in the eye._

_He had to admit, he definitely wasn't expecting that. His eyes went wide for just a second before he blinked and tried to regain his composure._

"_Of course you do," he said cockily, "Can't say I blame you! But, just out of curiosity, what exactly made you realise that?" He gave her an easy smile, but his mind was still buzzing, trying to decipher exactly what was going on. Because little diva romantic virgin Berry didn't seem like the kind of girl to just approach a guy and propose sex, no matter how studly that guy was._

"_Well," she started, "As you know, Finn is back together with Quinn. And Jesse, well you know." He did know. Jesse bailed back to Vocal Adrenaline as soon as he was done using her to please his teacher. Of course, he didn't leave without Puck and Finn teaching him a lesson._

"_Yeah," he replied, encouraging her to go on._

_She stalled for a second. Then... "Many actresses and singers have men that they, um, relieve their frustrations with, without getting emotionally attached to them. It helps them to concentrate on their work without getting involved in the drama of love, and, well... As you may have noticed, I seem to always get dramatic when it comes to love."_

_To Puck, that was the understatement of the Century. She was a psycho when she thought she was in love. He scoffed slightly, only slightly regretting it when he saw the hurt look on her face. She quickly recovered though._

"_Anyway, I thought I'd take a leaf out of some of my Idol's books and... well... relieve sexual frustrations whilst distancing myself from any prospect of a relationship. And when I decided that, I immediately thought of you." A slight blush crept on her face at the admission. "I mean, you don't seem to be the relationship kind of guy, and it's no secret that you've... been around," she mumbled awkwardly. He gave her a stiff nod of agreement. It was true. His cherry's been popped and he's popped a lot of cherries, so to speak._

"_So..." she said lowly, and he realised she was expecting an answer from him. He couldn't help but think she was a little young to be thinking about having a fuck-buddy, but he wasn't about to mention it and ruin his chance. As if he'd ever do that! The chance to screw the most frigid girl in the school with absolutely no strings attached? How many guys got that opportunity? He eyed her body up and down, inwardly purring with the knowledge that he could now have her whenever he wanted her. But still, here he had the chance to make her squirm, and it wasn't like he was going to pass that up either._

"_I dunno, Berry. I mean, what made you think that I'd immediately take you up on your offer. I mean, what's in it for me?" His mind laughed at his own question, and began listing the many hot, dirty things that would be in it for him. He started tenting in his jeans, and he tried to get out of his own head for long enough to hear her reply._

"_Well, if you're not interested, I could always ask Jacob, but I'm not sure if he'd be able to separate the physical with the emotional."_

_Puck inwardly scowled. So, trying to mess with her had been a bad idea, and now all he could think of was Jacob Ben-Israel's dirty nerdy little hands in places that his should be. That little dork wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Rachael. The thoughts of freak-on-Rachael action were so disturbing that he almost didn't notice her turn to walk away. His mind started to freak at the prospect of losing the sweet little ass that was starting to sway away from him._

"_Whoa, hang on Berry," he said, stepping forward and putting her hand on his shoulder, turning her back towards him._

"_I didn't say I wouldn't do it, you just kinda... caught me off-guard," he finished pathetically._

"_So, you'll do it?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah, why not? One more notch on my bedpost, right?" He knew that if he said that phrase to any other girl, he'd get slapped... hard. So he felt like a total badass when she just beamed up at him and nodded enthusiastically._

"_My dad's will be out of the house for a few hours at seven. Couples night. I'll leave the door open, so let yourself in." And with that, she walked away, him watching her leave in disbelief, and complete joy. He pulled his phone out and checked the time. Almost 6:00. One hour to go home, put away his guitar, maybe have a shower, rub out the easy one, (the second one will last longer, and he has a feeling she's high maintenance in bed too) and come up with an excuse for leaving the house at seven. Tonight was gonna be one of his biggest sexual conquests ever, and he was gonna be prepared._

_..._

They'd done it 3 times since then, and her rules stayed the same. It was to stay a secret, only take the necessary amount of clothes off, no going down on her (it was too personal, she said. Luckily, she still went down on him once or twice,) and no staying after sex. He was fine with the rules, ecstatic with some of them, and best of all, he was still a free agent, even if he was fucking Berry at every opportunity he could get.

Although, he hadn't really done much with other girls since he hooked up with Rachael. But he chalked that up to the fact that he's been focusing all of his attentions on making her scream. Out of all the girls he's had the pleasure of screwing; Rachael was the hardest to please. Yes, he never left her unsatisfied, but it took a hell of a lot more to get her there than it ever took him before with his other conquests. He actually had to try. Not that he was complaining, 'cause when she did come apart, it was fucking awesome, but still. He feels a little weird that she doesn't just melt under him like all the other girls do.

Maybe it's because he made it to home base without even hitting second or third.

_It'd all change if she let me take her goddamn bra off, _he told himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**...**

**So there it is. I haven't read many fics, so I don't really know if this no-strings theme is over-written. If it is, let me know.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a lot of story alerts, but my thanks goes out to everyone who's submitted a review! Thank you so much for letting me know what you think! Keep letting me know and I'll keep trying my best to upload as fast as possible!**

**Special thanks also goes out to L, my new beta!**

...

Puck woke up pretty late the next day. In fact, the only reason he even got up was due to the insistent ringing of his cell. He reached for it; eyes still closed, and muttered a groggy "yeah?" into the phone.

"Hey Puck," came a husky smooth voice from the other end of the line. He instantly recognised the voice as Santana's.

"Hey babe," he mumbled (he didn't really do first-name formalities). "What's up?"

"Not much, but Brittany heard from Quinn who heard from Finn that you were alone in the house for the weekend," she practically purred into the phone. "I thought that maybe tonight, I'd come over and... _keep you company._"

He smiled. It was that easy for him! He didn't even have to tell people he'd be alone, they'd just know from word of mouth. Plus, he hasn't even had to ask for sex for about two years – the ladies just came knocking. He was just about to answer when he saw something on the ground.

Rachel's necklace.

_Shit,_ he remembered. _Berry might be coming over tonight._

His inner voice reasoned with him, though. _She never said she was coming for sure. And Noah Puckerman never rejects definite pussy over possible pussy. That'd be crazy._

"Uh, let me get back to you on that one, babe. I'll call you later." He didn't even wait for a response before he hung up.

He quickly typed a message to Rachel into his phone.

_Change of plans. Busy tonight. Come over tomorrow._

His hand was hovering over the send button, when he paused.

He started to think harder. He's had Santana so many times. In fact, he's pretty sure that the two of them hooking up is just a formality to him at this point. Plus, the bitch threatens and scares away any other chicks that she knows are into him. What the fuck was up with that? Did he really want to encourage her? Because at the rate she was going, he'd end up with no sex opportunities other than her by the end of the month.

But _Berry_...she was kinda new, and she was _good. _Like _really, really _good. And Jewish. Also, she wanted it all to be casual and no-strings, so jealousy of him getting with another chick wasn't even an issue.

Plus, if he had to be honest, he wanted to hear her scream for the first time tonight. His name, definitely.

He quickly deleted the message and typed out a new one.

_You coming over tonight or what? _

She didn't take too long to reply.

_If you want._

Oh, he wanted. But he wasn't about to say that to her. That would give her the control.

_Your choice, Berry. If you need to let go of some steam, come on over. And bring something to drink. _He added the last part because by the time they were done last night, he was exhausted and parched. Even now, his tongue felt like sandpaper.

Again, she texted back in almost record time.

_Sure. You mean alcohol?_

He really hadn't, but he considered it.

_If that helps get you in the mood... ;)_

_What time? _Man, she was fast at replying.

_Whenever. So you're definitely coming?_

When he received her response telling him she'd be there at eight, he went downstairs and poured himself a glass of water. As he chugged it down, he looked around the kitchen. It was kind of a mess, but not too bad. There were some clothes in the corner and an empty milk carton on the counter. As he lifted the carton to put it in the trash, he pulled out his phone and typed a message, this time not to Rachel.

_Sorry babe, not tonight. Maybe some other time. _He didn't expect Santana to reply, she never did when he blew her off. It was kind of her bitchy way of trying to get back at him, but he never really cared too much. It wasn't even like she was really mad at him. He could still have her on her back in seconds, and he knew it.

...

He spent a few hours at Finn's house, playing video games and talking about chicks. Finn and Puck had reconciled over their mutual desire to pound Jesse's face in once he abandoned the team.

Finn was having problems with Quinn. He admitted to Puck that they were always fighting, and that he felt nothing for her anymore. It wasn't surprising news, but Puck still patted him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"I don't know," Finn mumbled. "Maybe it'd just be easier if I were with someone like..." He broke off, looking up at his friend in mild embarrassment.

But Puck knew exactly who he was referring to. _Fuck, no, _his inner voice declared. _You are not letting Berry's long, luscious legs wrap themselves around Finn's lanky ass. They belong around you. _He was mildly surprised at the possessive nature of his own head, but damn it, that voice was right. He had a good thing going with Rachel. He had a fantastic fuck who never stuck around after sex. And there was no way in hell that he was gonna let her run into Finn's arms and fall in love all over again, because the last time he secretly shared a woman with Finn, it got messy. And there was no way in hell he was just going to _stop _sexing her up...not for another few weeks at least.

"Dude, Berry's a bad idea." Finn gave him this look of wonder, almost asking with his eyes, _how did you know? _Puck rolled his at him and continued regardless.

"She's even more high maintenance than Quinn, and she's a total downer on your rep. I mean, you're already kind of in the doghouse with Glee and the whole Quinn's-pregnant thing." He knew that talking about Quinn's baby was a sensitive subject, and maybe he'd touched a sore spot, but he was doing whatever it took to get through to him. Judging by the look on Finn's face, it was working. "Plus, she's fucking crazy," he added for good measure.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, it'd be so much easier if I could just be with her. I kinda...I really like her," Finn stated, the last part almost whispered. But Puck heard it. And damn it, he _still _didn't even feel the slightest bit guilty for steering him away.

"Dude, just...sleep on it, okay? See how you feel tomorrow." _Dude, you got the house to yourself again tomorrow..._ "Or Monday...it'd be better to wait till Monday."

"I guess. It's just that...I just miss small things, like holding her. One night, when we were going out, she came over to mine and I- I just held her. All night."

"Pussy!" Puck ribbed, but at the back of his head, he realised that although he's done a _lot _of things to her that Finn never got to do, Finn did things with her that Puck would never get to do.

Like just hold her.

He quickly shook the thought off. He got to do much, much better things to her, and he didn't have to deal with all the sentimental crap like cuddling. That shit's for pussies.

"Whatever, dude. Wanna try playing on Legendary?" Finn asked, his head nodding towards the TV, where Halo's main menu was still displayed.

He saw the clock on the wall beside him, reading 6:45.

"Naw, man. I gotta go. Some other weekend," he said casually, leaving quickly in case Finn had any follow-up questions.

He vaguely heard a "Bye!" shouted from the inside as he stepped out towards his truck with purpose.

_You're gonna make her forget about Finn, even just for tonight. You'll make her forget everything but your name. _

She walked in at 8pm on the dot, (not that he was checking the time) and he could see her from the corner of his eye from where he sat on the couch.

"Hey, Berry," he said casually, as she stood there, unsure of where to go. He looked over at her and patted the free space beside him, motioning for her to join him.

"Don't you think we should, you know, just go upstairs?" she inquired, even as she started moving towards the couch.

"What's the rush?" he countered with a smile. He saw her open her lips to argue, but interrupted her, facing back towards the TV. "Besides, the film's almost over."

He had no idea what the name of the film was, but he vaguely remembered seeing the ending once. It was kinda soppy, but it had all that romance shit in it, and the leading actor was all sensitive and nice and Puck was willing to bet that all of those things combined would make almost any woman cream. He wanted her in the mood because he was going to make her scream if it took him all night. And he'd definitely be willing to go all night.

He looked at her again, and noticed the bottle of wine in her hand. He smirked and took it from her hands, taking it to the kitchen and taking out two wine glasses. He poured some wine into both glasses, thought about it a bit then added some more into hers. _Wouldn't hurt to get her a little tipsy, _he reasoned. He brought the glasses back to the couch and handed her the almost-full-to-the-brim one. She eyed it suspiciously, but accepted it from him and started sipping.

He sat down and took a small gulp of his own wine. It was pretty good. _Rachel had good taste. _He was about to ask her how she had managed to score booze, but decided against it. He wanted to keep the ambiance relaxed, serene.

He spotted her looking over at him, and he turned his head to face her. He shot her a half-grin as she kept her gaze on him.

"How much longer until the movie ends?" she asked him softly.

"Impatient, are we?" he teased, watching her roll her eyes at him.

"No, it's just that I'd rather not spend any more time than necessary here," That kinda stung. "My dad's are gone tonight, and they trust me to take care of the house," she clarified.

Okay, so she was starting to throw him off his game, but he knew he could recover.

"I want a change of rules," he blurted. _Subtle, man. Real subtle._

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But...but they're there for a reason."

"Yeah, and some of them are stupid, like me not getting to tongue you, or you not getting naked," he said sharply before sighing. "I need to be able to... you know... get you warmed up."

"But why? You've never had to before."

"And you've never screamed before," he snapped. "And I don't want you doubting my abilities, or thinking that Ben-Israel would have been a better choice. Because, Berry..." he leaned in closer to her, crowding her on the couch before whispering his next words in a low growl.

"_I make all my women scream_." He could almost see her shiver with excitement.

"I... I always thought that I've been quite vocal," she reflected.

"Not vocal enough, baby," he said, before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. His hands moved from her knees to her hips, up the sides of her waist until...

"The clothes need to come off," he exclaimed. He could see that she looked a little worried, and he pulled back to look at her.

"Berry, I swear I'm not going to pussy up and want a relationship with you or anything. I just want to be able to fuck you Puck-style." He knew that his swearing would reassure her that he was only after her physically, and that he wouldn't break the one rule that mattered – no drama, no heartache.

Her look was still unsure, but she rose from the couch and started to walk upstairs. As she walked, she pulled her top up and over her head slowly, and he could see her drop it just outside his bedroom door at the top of the stairs before she disappeared into his room.

When he heard his bedroom door close, he quickly got up and followed her. He felt like a predator stalking its prey as he leapt up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

_Fuck yeah! Rules were made to be broken...and I'm gonna have so much fun breaking these._

...

**Remember, I will forever be indebted to you if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so even my beta can tell you... I'm very nervous posting this chapter, because it contains mostly smut! I hope you enjoy it, and I really really hope that you review and let me know what you thought of it. Also, I'm open to any suggestions or theories you may have on the story!**

...

He flung the door open eagerly, and there she was...reclined on his bed, legs outstretched, half naked and smiling sexily at him, her bra in her hand.

His eyes immediately darted to her chest, staring blankly for a few seconds before a smile grew on his face.

"That's more like it, Berry. Good girl," he encouraged, slowly making his way over to the bed, a predatory glint in his eye. He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her, gently at first. _Gotta make 'em want more, Puck._

She deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and rubbing it softly against his. He tilted his head to get better access to her mouth, and his tongue met hers stroke for stroke.

_Her mouth is so hot, and the things she can do with her tongue. _There was a reason he never lasted long those times that she sucked him off.

_Speaking of sucking...s_he was now sucking his tongue as he pushed it in and out of her mouth. In and out, in and out, a promise of what he was going to do to her later.

She pulled away (_fucking tease_,) and looked up at him.

"This is only for tonight. After that, the rules go back into play." The look on her face was nothing short of serious.

He wanted to argue, but shit, she was _topless, _and if he did, then she might just leave or put her clothes back on, and that would be tragic. _Plus, you only need tonight. She'll realise how good you are, and your rep will be restored._

"Fine, but tonight isn't limited to just one time." A compromise. A promise.

She looked at him uncertainly, before nodding. "Deal."

He went back to kissing her, a little harder this time, and he felt her grab his t-shirt and pull him closer to her. Without breaking the kiss, he climbed fully onto the bed, supporting his weight on his forearms, his body hovering over hers as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

Soon, his mouth broke from hers to kiss her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. He stayed at her collarbone for a while, kissing and licking it, and then looked up at her, for permission to go further down.

Her eyes were closed and her face was the depiction of ecstasy _(You ain't seen nothin' yet, babe) _so he took it as a green light. He slowly worked his mouth lower, listening to her breathing becoming shallower the closer he got to her breast. Again he looked up at her, but this time she was staring back at him, propped up on her elbows, her eyes practically begging for him to pay some attention to her perfect tits.

He palmed her right breast, and her eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed her hardened nipple with the centre of his palm. He then lowered his mouth to her other breast, sucking her nipple and rubbing his tongue over it. She was panting now, each inhalation arching her breast harder into his hand and mouth. He switched his mouth and palm around, lavishing her right breast with his tongue and rubbing her left one with his calloused hand.

She was practically gasping under his ministrations, and he kept switching up the rhythm and speed until she was practically dizzy with pleasure.

_Not good enough Puck. Wait for it. _He then sucked determinedly on her nipple. The reaction was instant; a deep throaty moan followed by her hands flying up to his shoulders, and practically clawing at his t-shirt. _Fuck yeah! We're on the right track now._

He took his mouth off her breast with a 'pop' and looked at her, smiling cockily. She blushed as she looked at him, and her eyes widened as he shuffled further down on the bed, kissing down her stomach as he went. He kissed down to her hipbone and slowly slid off her skirt and panties before nudging her leg with his head, encouraging her to spread her legs. Once she parted her thighs, he settled between them, grabbing the back of her left knee and hooking it over his shoulder.

Her legs were so smooth, the skin softer than he thought possible. He started kissing and licking her inner thighs, going further up to the place he knew she needed him. She let out soft whimpers, and her hips rose off the bed in impatience.

He looked at her pussy. She was so wet. He couldn't wait to have his cock in her. But not yet. He was gonna enjoy every second of teasing her.

"What do you want baby?" he asked softly, his breath caressing her center.

She looked down at him, eyebrow raised and frowning, as if to say '_What do you think I want?'_

He had to laugh at her expression. "I know what you want, I just wanna hear you say it," he said with a wink.

She glared down at him. "Noah..."

"Just say it. It'll make you feel better. _I'll _make you feel better," he promised, while rubbing her thighs softly with his hands.

"_Noah!_" she said, more sternly this time

"Babe, as much as I love hearing you say my name, that's not what I'm looking for."

He could see her struggle, as if her mind was trying to find the least offensive way for her to ask for his mouth on her. He decided to help speed up the process by breathing hotly on her pussy.

She gasped. "Please," she moaned helplessly, and fuck, he loved to hear her beg. But it still wasn't enough.

"Please what?" he teased.

She shut her eyes tight and took a few seconds to reply, and he was shocked when he heard what came out of her pretty little mouth.

"Tongue me."

He groaned, his jeans feeling way too tight, before lowering his mouth to her. He lapped at her folds a few times before burying his tongue into her tight little hole.

Every gasp and moan he heard from her made him feel like a fucking hero, as he flexed and moved his tongue inside her. _So fucking wet, and tight. _As much as he was enjoying going down on her, he felt like if he wasn't inside her soon, he might explode. And not just in his pants...he felt like his whole body could burst into flames at any second.

He removed his tongue from her, and he heard her disappointed whimper, which turned into a guttural moan (not a scream, he noted) as soon as he pushed two fingers inside her. Looking up at her, he saw the complete power he had over her, making her arch every time he pushed his fingers in, squeeze her already shut eyes tighter every time he withdrew them, and moan every time he curled his fingers to hit her G-spot. He had to admit, he enjoyed his control over her, because he knew that she had him by the short hairs whenever she had his dick in her mouth. It was nice to know they were both equally affected by each other.

He put his mouth on her again, this time swirling his tongue around her clit, and increased the speed of his fingers. Her moaning started to get louder and louder (no screaming yet, though_) _as her inner walls squeezed his fingers. He had to moan at the thought that she'd be doing that to his cock very soon.

She started bucking her hips up towards him, and he increased his speed, building her higher and higher.

Then he stopped.

He took his mouth off of her and withdrew his fingers, stretching his body until they were face-to-face again, and looked down at her with a mischievous grin.

She had yelped in frustration at the loss of his tongue, and Puck could have sworn she was about to cry. She looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of arousal and pure unfiltered rage. He kept his smile firmly in place though.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll get you off. You just gotta let it build." He winked at her and before she could yell at him, he lowered his lips to hers again.

She put more into that kiss than she ever had before, firmly rubbing her tongue against his with more passion than he knew she had in her. _Maybe it's because she's incredibly horny, _he mused. _Or maybe it's 'cause she can taste herself on me. _He groaned at the thought. He hoped it was that, because it would be so hot if it was. _Wouldn't blame her, either...she tastes fucking good._

He rolled onto his back, bringing her along to land on top of him. She quickly pushed herself up with her hands on his chest, straddling him. The look in her eyes was nothing but pure lust. He smiled up at her, before reaching an arm out to his nightstand and grabbing a condom. She grabbed it from his fingers with a sultry smile, ripped the tinfoil and moved back so as she was straddling his legs. She unbuttoned his pants, removing them and his underwear swiftly. As she did, he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the bed. When he looked back at her, she had the condom between her lips. She winked at his confused expression before lowering her mouth to his cock, using her mouth to roll the condom on.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _It took all of his will power not to come right then and there. And when she looked up at him with innocent angel eyes while he was balls deep in her mouth (_Thank God she has no gag reflex), _he had to squeeze his eyes shut and review baseball stats in his head.

He could feel her release his cock from her mouth and crawl back up his body until she was perfectly positioned above his shaft. He opened his eyes as she grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her entrance. His hands went straight to her hips, squeezing them and keeping her right where she was. He waited until she looked at him, and he arched his eyebrow, silently asking permission. She nodded softly, and he grinned as he thrust up, finally impaling her.

They both let out load moans at the feel of him inside her. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, and he stared at her boobs as they moved while he was guiding her up and down his cock.

She tried to increase the speed, but he controlled her movements, torturing her. So instead, she grinded hard against him every time he was fully inside her. He groaned at the friction, and she smiled naughtily at him.

_Did she just play me? _He mused. _Well, fuck, Berry – two can play at that game. _As he started to lift her off his dick, he swiftly thrust up unexpectedly, causing Rachael to elicit a surprised yelp. (Again, not a scream. _Fuck, what's wrong with this chick?)_

He held her hips so that his tip was just inside her, and propelled his hips in and out of her wet haven. There was nothing but complete sexual bliss in her expression as she let him pound into her from below. She let out a breathy moan every time he was sheathed inside her, and they started to get louder and louder as he thrust harder. He quickly pressed his thumb to her clit and started to circle it. Her whimper of surprise was pretty loud, but it _still wasn't a fucking scream!_

_Come on, for fuck's sake, Berry! I'm giving you all of my best moves here! _He could feel her inner walls flutter, then squeeze his cock like they had squeezed his fingers earlier. That meant one thing... she was close.

_Fuck it, last resort, _he thought almost desperately. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, not once breaking contact, and started to pound her, faster, harder and impossibly deeper. The surprise of it made her call out "Fuck!" loudly, and even though he found it cool that he got Miss Prim-and-Proper to swear, it still wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

He rubbed her clit harder before dropping his head to her breasts, taking one in his mouth...and biting down hard.

That did it. She screamed so loud he thought he might go deaf, and he could feel her coming on his cock. Her scream was incomprehensible but he could have sworn he heard his name amongst the noise.

_Yes, yes, yes, _his mind chanted as he came with her. He was temporarily blinded because of the feeling. It was intense, and strong, and Jesus, it was definitely the hardest he had ever come in his life.

When he regained his sight, he saw her with her eyes still closed, her breathing slowing from gasping to light panting. Her hair was dishevelled; her forehead had a few beads of sweat resting on it and her skin had that awesome post-orgasm flush to it. He couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto his face. He was still inside her, but he couldn't find it in him to move just yet.

"Told ya I could make you scream!" he teased.

She opened her eyes tiredly and smiled back. "I never said you couldn't, I just didn't think it was necessary to break the rules just so as you could prove a point."

"Maybe it wasn't necessary, but fuck, it was fun!" he countered and she laughed.

"I admit that it was highly satisfactory," she exclaimed.

"Highly satisfactory? Babe, I blew your fucking mind!"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter what I say, does it?"

"Meh. The evidence kinda speaks for itself."

"Evidence?"

He emitted a small chuckle. "You came so hard I thought you were having a seizure!"

She looked shocked, and defensively snapped "Well, so did you!"

He shrugged. "Well, it _was _highly satisfactory!" he countered. As she threw her head back and laughed, he joined in.

The laughter went on for a while, and by the time it died down, Puck could see the slightest bit of worry in her eyes.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

She paused before answering him.

"I hope you don't think that this changes anything. I mean, I still want the rules to go back to the way they were."

He sighed. Yeah, he was kinda hoping that she'd change her mind after he had given her the best sex she'd ever had, but she looked genuinely worried, so he decided not to push the subject. He'd bring it up again eventually, but for now...

"Hey, I'll keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours."

Her expression changed from worry to confusion. "Wha..." But he saw the recognition dawn on her face before she could finish the sentence, and he could almost hear her brain recalling the words he'd said to her.

_Fine, but tonight isn't limited to just one time._

He grinned at her as he felt himself starting to get hard again inside her. And he had to laugh at the awestruck face she made when she felt it too.

As they made each other come again and again that night, Puck thought that his plan had gone down without a hitch. He got everything he wanted from her that night.

So why did he feel like the entire plan had backfired on him anyway? That he had fallen victim to the same euphoria that she had? And why did something feel wrong when she left later that night, leaving him to sleep alone in his bed...a bed that still smelled like her long after she was gone?

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Puckerman?_

_..._

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time, I know. I just haven't been able to decide where I wanted the story to go.**

**I did make a oneshot before this, to make up for it. It's called 'We've Always Been Bittersweet,' and it is just a small token of my appreciation to everyone who's read and reviewed this story.**

**Later in this chapter, when a certain Hummel comes into play, is an idea given to me by "_aclassicistkitten."_** **I hope she's still around to read it and let me know what she thinks, because this chapter would have taken even longer if I had to have come up with an idea on my own!**

**Sorry again for this being so late. Please review and let me know if you guys are still there.**

* * *

_Her skin is so soft, _his inner voice marvelled as he kissed her neck. When a few loose strands of her long hair fell and covered his face, his inner voice spoke again. _Her hair too._

He loved it when she was on top of him, leaning over him so as her perfect little ass was in the air. It reminded him of their week-long relationship, when he wasn't even allowed to touch her boobs.

But now... Now he currently has two fingers buried inside her, thrusting gently in and out of her liquid sex. Plus, her gentle writhing meant that soon, she'd be bouncing up and down on his ever-growing cock. He grinned wickedly against her neck at the thought. Yet instead of commenting on her tight little hole, or his future orgasm with the girl with the perfect legs, his inner voice repeated just one thing over and over.

_So soft._

Of course, he wouldn't say it out loud. She already had him by the balls. Literally, in this instance. But figuratively, he felt like he was growing a pussy every time he watched her smile in school, when she didn't know that he was looking. Every time he stared at her flushed face when her eyes were closed in pleasure. Every time she'd giggle at one of his suggestive jokes, making him see just how beautiful she was when she relaxed.

_Stop it. You're not growing a pussy. In fact, why don't you prove it right now? _The fingers he was moving and curling inside her tingled and he let another wicked grin spread across his lips. That sounded more like his old inner monologue, and he would be stupid not to take its advice.

He rolled her under him and kissed her neck with more urgency as he fingered her faster. She moaned breathily and threw her head back against the pillow, exposing more of her neck to his lips. His breath was increasing due to the sheer feel of her clamping around his fingers, and he rubbed her clit to help her along as her self control shattered under his skilful ministrations.

And then that annoying little inner voice of his fucking ruined it. Seriously, he should get checked for schizophrenia, because unless he had a split personality, there was no way he could have possibly been thinking what he was when she was coming apart from him like this...

_So Goddamn soft. _

* * *

So yeah, he was starting to feel completely fucking lost. He should have read the warning signs back when he rejected Santana, but now, alarm bells were ringing while a giant flashing DANGER sign went off in his head as he exited the janitor's closet, on the first floor of Mckinley High, following a hot Cheerio redhead. One whom he had just rejected.

_Fuck, man._

He had been ambushed, a hand grabbing him into the cosy, dark little closet and lips crashing onto his. He kissed back (obviously, this is Noah Puckerman you're talkin' about) and his hands found their way to a long, narrow waist and curved hips.

_Fuck, this girl's tall, _was his first thought, followed by, _ugh, I hate peppermint. Ever try spearmint, sugar?_

He continued to kiss the curvy stranger, noting that her tongue was slightly rough and her skin was soft, but felt almost greasy. _Too much lotion, sweetheart._

A floral scent hit his nose, and he scrunched it in disgust. It was too strong, too pungent.

Too different.

He deepened the kiss, not wanting his mind to ask exactly what it was different to. Instead, he focused on kissing the girl with the bangin' body.

She moaned when he squeezed her hips, and he fought back a wince. The moan was high pitched, too girly. _Rachel's moans are throaty. Husky._

Growling in frustration, he pushed her backwards until their lips were no longer connected.

"What the fuck?" she demanded angrily as he took his hands off of her and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

His mind was completely fucked. He couldn't even come up with a charming excuse for stopping the hot make out session that was clearly leading to something nastier.

"Get the fuck out," he growled instead, watching the confusion in her face turn to anger as she stormed out of the closet, slamming the door behind her.

He stayed in the closet for a minute after, trying to compose himself. He could feel his face contort into a helpless-puppy-dog look, and he took his time in readjusting his facial expression to his signature cocky smirk before exiting the closet.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna do it, man," Finn said excitedly as he put his T-shirt back on.

"Do what?" Puck asked uninterestedly. He was sitting on the bench of the locker room, rubbing a towel across his face. Coach Beiste had worked them extra hard today, and because of Puck's totally awesome joke about how she must be going through menopause, he had to run extra laps. He was completely uninterested in anything at the moment except for getting some fucking rest.

"Tell Rachel how I feel. Remember, when you told me to wait until Monday? Well, I waited, and I made the decision. I'm gonna do it."

He immediately perked up at the sound of Rachel's name, but as he processed exactly what he was saying, he felt a wave of heat wash through his body. And not the good kind of heat, like the one he felt when Rachel's tight little pussy was milking him for all he was worth. No, this heat was caused by anger. Anger at his words, anger at his goofy little smile that he knew would make Rachel weak at the knees. But most of all, anger at how this douchebag would take her away so easily, because Golden-Boy Hudson could do no fucking wrong.

Then again, maybe this was a good thing. He had been unable to get her out of his head for a long time now, and going cold turkey sounded like a much better idea than fucking her until he actually started to _fall _for the girl.

That didn't stop the anger though. Didn't even slow it down, honestly. But instead of fighting to keep a girl he had no intentions of actually _dating, _he took the easy way out.

"Go for it man."

Finn beamed at him, and happily left him alone in the locker room, a slight obnoxious spring in his step as he sauntered out.

Puck stayed on the bench, alone, when his mind finally chipped in with its opinion.

_Shouldn't have done that, Puckerman._

* * *

_She's talented with her mouth, and not just in a sexual way. You've heard her sing, right?_

_She's just one person. Even if she were the most awesome person alive, that's still just one pussy. How could you trade that in for all the sex you can get frequently as a free man?_

_But she's not like them. You used to say that she made you want to light yourself on fire, yet she's the only girl you can hang out with for hours and not feel like blowing your brains out._

_You don't need hours with the other girls. just one. Maybe two. But you'd be busting your nut instead of blowing your brains out._

_Yeah, busting your nut with someone you'll never even remember. But her... You'll never forget her. She's talented, she's gorgeous, she's smart..._

_She's trouble! To your reputation, and your sanity!_

Seriously, he was considering his skitzo theory more by the minute as his conscience fought with itself, as if there were a tiny little angel on his right shoulder and a tiny little devil on his left.

_See what this chick's doing to you? You had her, now leave her._

_But that's the problem. Now that you've had her, how can you possibly leave her._

_Well, you won't really have to leave her, do you? Rachel will leave you once Hudson goes crawling at her feet. You've seen them as a couple, there's no way you could compete. _

_Why would you even want to, she's crazy when she's in a relationship._

_But she's never been conventional when it comes to you, so maybe a relationship would be unconventional too. I mean, she screwed you without any obligations. Rachel fucking _

_Berry! That's a big deal, I mean, you're her first aren't you?_

_Wait..._

_Are you?_

His head whipped around once he heard a stumbling clatter from behind the old red lockers. He turned around again, not really caring if someone was there or not. Until his eyes widened as something terrible dawned on him.

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

_I just said all that shit out loud, didn't I?_

* * *

After a pretty brutal slushying in the parking lot on his way home, Kurt Hummel had gone towards the girls' bathroom, until he remembered exactly what Figgins had told him days prior.

_Kurt, if you continue to use the ladies' bathroom, I will have no choice but to suspend you for playing peeping tom, which would be a very severe blemish to your permanent record._

He sighed dramatically, turning the corner of the corridor until his path was on track for the locker room.

_Well I'm not going to the men's room. God knows what they do to the sinks in there._

That's when he heard it. The voice of Noah Puckerman. The only time he stayed this late

after school was when his mom was at home and he wanted a private place for himself and a sexual conquest. Kurt rolled his eyes in disgust. Seemed that he would just have to hope that Figgins already went home so as he could brave the girls' bathroom.

He paused. Puck was talking a lot, but there seemed to be no response. Curiosity stirred inside him, and he found himself creeping behind the lockers in an attempt to hear what his muffled voice was saying.

_"But she's never been conventional when it comes to you, so maybe a relationship would be unconventional too. I mean, she screwed you without any obligations. Rachel fucking Berry! That's a big deal, I mean, you're her first aren't you?"_

Kurt bit back a gasp, as he heard Puck repeat the question. There was no answer. Who was he talking to? Kurt crept his head out from the lockers to see him, with his back to him, but no-one sitting opposite him.

_Oh. My. God._

_He's talking to himself!_

Kurt felt the grip on the bottom of his shoes get slippery, and next thing he knew, he landed ass first onto the floor, his head hitting the locker hard.

_Son of a - Stupid goddamn slushie syrup!_

He got up and sneaked out, rubbing his forehead and carefully tiptoeing out of the locker room as fast as he could. Once he was outside the door, he broke into a run towards his car. He hesitated before getting tinto his car, groaning at the thought of getting red sticky liquid all over it, but he took his chances as he opened his car door

_He'd kill me if he knew that I heard him._

Once he started the car, he thought about exactly what Puck was actually saying.

_So, Berry gave her virginity to the man with a track record bigger than a giggalo's. And for some reason, it's messing with his mind enough to actually talk to himself._

_Interesting._

**_So, am I just wasting my time? Has everyone's interest waned? Also, is it just me or is this chapter too short?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, firstly, don't get used to updates coming along this fast. I'm serious. As much as I'd love to update at least once a week, i'm afraid that a month-long series of tests will be coming my way in five days. I was so stressed out from studying that I sat down and tried to write as a form of therapy. This is the product of that. But I do promise lots of smut in the next chaper, whenever I get the chance to upload it, in order to make up for my absence. Plus, let's face it, you must to be used o me disappearing for ages by now :P**

**Thank you SO much to everybody who's been reviewing, whether they stuck with the story through its long hiatus, or just discovered it. I was afraid that my previous chapter would get very little reception, but it got just as much, if not more reviews as my first chapters. This goes out to everyone who let me know what they thought of the story.**

* * *

Puck stood in the corner of the music room, his guitar strapped around his shoulder. He listened closely to the tones emanating from his strings as he tuned them. He didn't really plan on using the guitar, but he could never really tell if he'd need it or not. The team tended to break into song spontaneously, so you had to be prepared for whatever went down.

Mercedes walked into the room, making himself, her and Kurt the only people in the choir room so far.

"Hey Puck, how's it going?"

He gruffed an incoherent reply, and she giggled in a very un-Mercedes-like way.

"Mind occupied?" she said teasingly. He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck are you talking about, Jones?"

"Never mind. But if it helps, I talk to myself sometimes too." She sauntered over to sit beside Kurt, and he knitted his brows in confusion as he turned back to his guitar. _What the fuck was she getting at?_

_Shit! _He froze as it finally dawned on him. She heard! She heard his moment of insanity in the locker room yesterday! He tried to mask his surprise and mild terror with a casual scoff.

_Should I ask her if she heard? Fuck, how do I tell her to keep it a secret without actually mentioning the fucking thing?_

A thought suddenly hit him amidst his panic. What would Mercedes Jones be doing in the men's locker room? This thought caused his mind to shut up for a second, and he turned towards her, unsure of what to do or say, when he saw Kurt squirm once Puck looked over his general direction. Puck narrowed his eyes in realisation.

It was him. Fuck, the biggest gossip in the school now knew his biggest secret. And this was juicy shit. If Kurt confronted Rachel about it, or if she heard that it had become the talk of the school, she'd be so embarrassed that she'd cut him off from the goods. She'd probably run that little bit faster into Hudson's arms too.

Fuck. His. Life.

The rest of the glee club came flooding in before he could walk up to Kurt and punch him in his nervous, twitching face. He was almost shaking with anger and worry until Rachel brushed past him, the soft olive skin of her arm brushing against his. On an inhalation, he caught her subtle citrus scent and forced his eyes to stay open as his senses were invaded with her unique, delicious smell.

_Well, that settles it. Pausing to smell the girl: We're Royally fucked now, Puckerman, aren't we?_

* * *

Mr. Scheuster's sweater vest was red today.

Of course, that had fuck all to do with anything, but it was almost calming to be able to concentrate on something meaningless and distracting. He _would _concentrate on the practise, but he tuned in ten minutes ago to hear the discussion about a solo for Rachel and Finn, and he found that listening to that shit was counterproductive as a suitable distraction. So he muffled out the drone of his Glee coach's voice and boredly concentrated on his bold red sweater vest. That got old pretty fast though, and soon his mind was drifting without his permission.

Questions were buzzing insistently through his head, not giving it a moment's fucking rest. Who else will know about them by the end of the day? What exactly did Kurt hear? _Was_Rachel a virgin when he fucked her for the first time? And most importantly, was she back with Finn yet?

"Actually, Mr. Schue, while I think that Regionals will benefit from Finn and Rachel's voice harmonies, I think that we should experiment. Choirs usually find their strongest pairs in unusual places." The higher-than-average-pitched voice came from Kurt as he reclined further in his seat.

Mr. Schue seemed to enjoy the idea, telling everyone to pair up with someone they don't normally sing with. Kurt sat beside Tina, Mike found himself beside Quinn, Finn and Brittany nodded to each other in mutual understanding while Santana went towards Matt. Mercedes and Artie teamed up, and left Rachel to stare awkwardly at Puck, who stared awkwardly back.

"Why don't we make it more interesting? Mash up, anyone?"

Most of the gleeks hooted and hollered their approval, but Puck stayed quiet as he made his way to sit beside Rachel. Everybody assembled into their small groups and quietly worked on their numbers. Puck heard Brittany demand to sing A Whole New World from the Aladdin soundtrack, and Finn suggested mashing it with Hot Blooded by Foreigner. He smiled to himself. If this became a competition, he and Rachel would have it in the bag.

"Alright, while previous mashups attempted by the group were always fast paced and powerful, I feel that with just two voices, then simple acoustic songs would be better suited for us." Rachel  
scribbled down song ideas in a little pink notepad.

"Yeah, whatever. So did you talk to Kurt today?" he asked impatiently. Yeah, he could have totally been more subtle about it. He was never one for small talk though.

She paused, looking up from her notes to regard his face with a quizzical look.

"Um, no. I-"

"What about Mercedes?"

The crinkle in her forehead deepened. "No... Why?"

"Finn?" _Please God, tell me that you didn't talk to Finn yet._

"Noah, why are asking me this? You're acting very unusual." That was a no, if Puck ever heard one. He bit back a breath of relief.

"Practise at my house tonight?" He quickly changed the subject. Her confusion expanded from her face to her entire body, which subtly shifted away from his.

"Are you feeling alright, Noah?" she asked in a low voice, ensuring that eavesdroppers would not be able to hear her.

He let a soft smile spread across his face. He knew that he was acting crazy, and honestly, he would totally understand if she stood up and loudly demanded a less difficult/insane partner. But instead, here she was, making sure that he wasn't dying of some weird brain disease or something.

"In about two hours, my house will be empty." He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, and when the coast was clear, he leaned in closer and traced his middle finger gently up her arm, across her shoulder, and along her neck, watching the trail of goosebumps in its path. "We'll practise for a while, and afterwards I'll show you exactly how 'alright' I feel," He smirked slightly at his own answer to her question, and felt the slightest shiver run through her. That shiver acted like an electric charge that went straight into him, and he inwardly sighed gratefully. He needed a charge after the past two days he's had.

"Noah, stop. We're in public," she chided, but her order was omitted as a breathy whisper, so even though she did actually want him to stop, Noah knew that she wasn't mad. He also marvelled at how much he was affecting her. He could see her brown doe-eyes cloud with desire. _Fuck yeah, Puckerman. We're back on track now._

Schue clapped his hands once, the loud noise breaking the spell between them and forcing him to tear his eyes from her.

"Okay guys, so to give you time to get comfortable in your unusual pairs, I'm giving you two weeks before you sing your mash-ups. every pair should have a mash-up prepared. Now, I wanna see your best stuff, so don't hold back!" His enthusiastic smile spread through the room as everyone started packing up to go home.

Puck left his spot beside Rachel and collected his guitar from the corner of the room.

"Hey, before you leave, can we talk?"

The question was neither asked by nor aimed at him, but he listened - regardless - to Finn's voice.

"Um... sure," The responding voice was feminine, and before he could turn around, Finn and Rachel passed by him and exited the choir room. He stared, dumbfounded at the door as it closed slowly behind them, and he could hear their footsteps growing more distant.

Finn was going to tell her. He was going to tell her, and she would look at him all starry eyed and hopeful and he would kiss her. And that would be that. Hudson was just about to ruin Puck and Rachel's little arrangement for good. He would have to go back to his old saying when it came to her... "You can look, but you can't touch."

Well fuck. That would be a lot more difficult now that he knew exactly what he'd be touching.

He saw her obnoxiously pink notepad (seriously, it had pink pages and everything. It hurt to look at) on the seat where she had been sitting, and before he could stop to think, he walked over to pick it up and strode purposefully out the door, picking up his guitar case along the way.

He saw them just about disappear around the corner of the long corridor, and shouted for her.

"Berry!" Seconds later, she reappeared curiously around the corner, Finn in tow, and he quickly paced up to her.

"You left this," he said casually, his eyes trained on hers to keep himself from glaring at Finn. He could feel Finn's glare on him though. He was obviously pissed about being interrupted. Puck didn't feel a shred of guilt.

"Oh. Thank you Noah," she exclaimed quietly, taking the notebook from him with an awkward look on her face, barely masked with a fake smile.

"We still on for practice later at my house?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. The look on her face told him that she knew exactly what he was trying to imply, though.

_Are you still going to come to me?_

"I... I'll text you and let you know," she replied."Thanks again, Noah."

He knew a dismissal when he heard one, so he walked away, sneaking a glance at Finn, who seemed smugly glad that he was leaving.

As he turned the ignition of his shitty little truck, he let out an angry breath. She was going to bail on him, he was sure of it. He can kiss that hot, tiny little piece of ass goodbye.

_There goes your one chance at salvation. Congratulations, man._

"Shut the fuck up," he bit out, to no-one in particular but himself.

* * *

He took a deep breath once again to calm himself as he paced his shitty little bedroom. She wasn't going to text him. She wasn't going to show. She was probably at Finn's house while Carol gushed over the return of the daughter she'd always wanted.

And yet he still had his fucking phone in his hand, waiting for that text.

_Hang on. Noah Puckerman waits for nobody. Women wait for him. They hold a fucking ticket in their hand and patiently wait for him to get around to them. And when he's done, they get in line for another ticket!_

He threw his phone against the wall in anger, watching it break to pieces until the microchips were visible. There. It was a good thing she wasn't showing. He had his life back, hell he had his _balls _back, at last. The thought of him going back to the easy life was cathartic, relaxing. He wouldn't have to try to solve the puzzle that was Rachel Berry. It was like the rubix cube he had on his shelf. He never got all of the colours to match up properly, so he fucking left it like that. The relief that washed over him was overwhelming, even if there was still a slight sting in his chest.

Noah Puckerman felt like he wasn't being held to the ground anymore, like the imaginary ropes that were tying him down had been cut loose. Ironic, since his thing with Rachel was supposed to be 'no strings attached.'

He slung himself down onto his bed and closed his eyes. The bittersweet inner peace he felt was worthy of a nap, in his opinion.

* * *

A timid knock on the door threatened to wake him up, and he tried desperately to hold on to sleep for a little while longer. As he felt himself begin to drift off, the knocking sound repeated, this time louder. He groggily got up, the pissed-off feeling of being disturbed fully awakening him. He trudged angrily down the stairs, calling out a warning to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"This had better be good!"

He swung the door open quickly, and the angry rant at the tip of his tongue died.

"Your phone wasn't on," she said nervously.

He stood, frozen, looking at her shy body language and her gorgeous brown eyes looking up at him through her lashes and bangs. He tried his best to respond, but his mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what her presence means. Did she choose him over Finn? The thought simultaniously delighted and terrified him.

"Can, I come in?" she asked timidly, and he found himself grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her inside. He swallowed her gasp of surprise, thrusting his tongue roughly into her mouth and slamming the door shut before he slammed her into it, pinning her back to the door with his hips.

She broke her lips from his, panting, and he moved his mouth to her neck. "I - God, Noah," she exclaimed when he sucked on her pulse point. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt, pulling his body harder against hers. "I thought we were practising first."

He growled against her neck. "Shut up." He was surprised that she complied, dropping the subject as she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

* * *

"So, should we practise now?" Her voice came out in rushed breaths, as she was still recovering from her third orgasm of the evening. Puch barked out a breathless laugh at her question, lying beside her on the bed.

"I think we've earned a bit of a break," he replied suavely.

"But we haven't started practising," she said confusedly.

"I don't know about that, Berry. I'm pretty sure your entire body was singing that last time." He gave a wicked smile as he rolled towards her, grabbing her by her still-fully-clothed waist and pulling her against him, leaning down and kissing her lazily.

She pulled away. "We really should practise, Noah."

He sighed dramatically and got up from the bed, zipping his jeans up and carefully taking his guitar out of its case.

"Okay, well like I said, I think our best bet would be simple acoustics. We could start with a slow song and progress to something more jumpy..." She was still talking, but Puck stopped listening. Not out of boredom, it's just that when she mentioned 'earlier', he immediately thought back to her private conversation with Finn. What did he say to her? Did he chicken out and not tell her how he feels? Is he planning on telling her some other time instead? Did she reject him if he did tell her? Oh shit, she was back with him wasn't she? Puck was back to being the dickhead who fucked with his best friend's girlfriend again.

Wait, no. She wouldn't do that.

_There's a pretty easy way to find out, dude._

"What did Finn have to talk to you about?"

She paused mid sentence, and looked at him. "What is with you asking odd questions at random times today?" she countered cheekily. Puck made a note of how hot she looked when she raised one eyebrow teasingly.

"I asked you first," he responded with a wink.

She looked at him, her teasing smile faltering as she sighed. "He wanted himself and I to get back together."

She sounded sad. His mind raced as to why. _She said yes, and now she feels guilty about cheating on him, so she's gonna run out the door and pretend that he has never been inside her._

_Calm the fuck down, Puckerman._

"Oh?" he asked, trying to sound casual as he dropped his eyes and pretended to be tuning his already pitch-perfect guitar.

"I said no, obviously," she said quietly, and he looked back up at her. For a second, he allowed himself to believe that it had something to do with him. That she chose him over Finn. But before he could process how he felt about that, she continued. "As I said when we started our... agreement... I cannot be involved romantically with anyone at the moment. Plus, he's still with Quinn. I guess he was waiting for my answer before he decided to leave her." She sighed sadly. "I think that it is for the best that I do not get into anything serious. That's why our arrangement works so well."

Relief washed over him in knowing that Finn wasn't getting his hands on her anytime soon. But that relief was soon replaced by something else when she talked about not getting involved in anything. But he kept his mouth shut and listened intently to her ideas for the mashup, occasionally adding his own suggestions.

Yes, Rachel was a puzzle that he couldn't figure out, just like his rubix cube. But what no-one knew was that every other day, Puck would spend a half an hour trying to solve the colourful box on his shelf.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not exactly done with the complications yet, but you understand, right? Please take some of these precious seconds from your life and leave a review. It would mean the world to me. Also, I don't have spell check, so I'm sincerely sorry for any spelling errors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's rushed, it's probably riddled with spelling mistakes, and worst of all, it shouldn't even have been written, because I have a test tomorrow!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**P.S: Tests are almost over, so I should be back soon enough for my follow up to my oneshot and for a new chapter of my latest invention. If you like this, feel free to put me on author alert for my other stories :)**

**Also, I was thinking that it would be kind of fun for anyone who wants to to review with a sentence or a piece of dialogue that they think should be in my next chapter. The funniest/cutest/best one will go in my next chapter, along with acknowledgement of the winner. Kind of like a prompt. You know, if you're up for it.**

* * *

"What are you doing after school?" He leaned against her locker and smiled when she jumped in surprise, turning around to face him. She rolled her eyes slightly when she realized that it was him.

"I think I'm going to Kurt's house," she answered tersely. "He said that he wanted to talk to me about something." She clung to her books awkwardly. He knew that she was uncomfortable with talking to him in school, where everybody could see. "Why?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "The usual reasons, babe." She winced slightly at the word babe, but the truth was that it would be a lot more suspicious if he was talking to her without the slightest hint of flirting. It was safer to throw a term of endearment her way every once in a while. Not the he gave a shit what the rest of the school thought, but she obviously did.

"Well, I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it. Kurt was quite adamant that we spend some time together."

Puck rolled his eyes and leaned in to her, lowering his voice in her ear.

"So just blow him off. You can go over tomorrow. I'm horny today," he whispered huskily, noticing her breath hitch and her eyes darken.

"Re-regardless, Noah, Kurt asked me first. And I cannot forgo a close friend's company for the sake of your...Your libido" The last word was whispered and she curled her lips as if disgusted to have uttered it. "I will gladly reschedule you for some other time." He chuckled gently at her business-like tone. Leave it to Berry to try to schedule her own 'libido.'

"Okay, Berry, I'll check my schedule and let you know when would suit me," he grinned playfully as he swaggered away, shaking his head and chuckling at her attitude.

It had been a few days since Rachel rejected Finn, and Puck seemed to finally be able to get back on track with her. The longing glances he threw her way were replaced with sexy smirks. The confusion in his mind was replaced with dirty, dirty thoughts. And best of all, his desire to see her was for purely carnal reasons. Whatever the fuck was wrong with him before, it was over now.

He winked at a hot girl he'd either never seen or didn't remember. She blushed, but shot a sexy smirk at him, regardless. In passing her, he let a wide grin spread across his face.

He was back.

* * *

He stayed still, in position to pounce, until he heard her dainty footsteps approaching. At exactly the right moment, he opened the door, thrust his arm out and grabbed her, dragging her towards him and slamming the door shut. It was dark, but he could still make out her eyes, wide in shock.

"Noah!" Her voice was a harsh whisper and her eyes narrowed in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His smile was crooked as he responded in a low, teasing voice. "I told you that I'd let you know what time suited me. Well, I know you have a free class, and I'm not in the mood for history, so right now suits me just fine." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively for added effect.

"We're in the janitor's closet! What you're suggesting is illegal, dangerous, and quite frankly, unhygienic," she bit out, but he saw her eyes dart down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He was in and they both knew it. he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"C'mon baby, live a little for once. Let me help you loosen up a bit." He claimed her lips with his own, starting off gently, only deepening the kiss when he felt her respond. He was about to feel up Rachel Berry in the janitor's closet of their high school. That was definitely one to check off the bucket list.

He moved his hands up her body, gently tickling her sides until he reached the undersides of her breasts. He paused there, waiting until he heard her sigh quietly before sliding his hands up further, squeezing her breasts in his hands. She thrust her chest into his hands forcibly, and he bit back a smug chuckle as he rubbed her chest.

"God, I love these skirts," he admitted as he moved on hand to the hem of her skirt, smoothing his hand up her thighs, teasingly slowly, until he was gently cupping her through her underwear. He was surprised at the amount of moisture he found there, and he smiled wickedly as he pulled his head back to look at her.

"You're soaked baby. You getting off on this?" he asked teasingly. In lieu of an answer, she just pulled his head towards her and kissed him deeply, partly in response, and mostly - he assumed - to shut him up. But he wasn't going to drop it that easily. He jerked his head back again, tearing his lips from hers.

"So what part of being in the janitor's closet is making you cream? The thrill of being in public? Or is it the risk of getting caught?" Again, she didn't answer. Instead, she just gave a frustrated whimper. He chuckled darkly. "C'mon baby. You can tell me. I promise I'll make you feel so good if you do." He pressed harder against her sex, seeing her eyelids droop in pleasure. "So, what is it that's making you so horny?"

"You," she said in her trademark breathy whisper that never failed to make him hard. His eyes widened in surprise and he stalled his movements. He wasn't expecting her to answer, he just wanted to tease her until she huffed angrily at him. But as always, Rachel did the unexpected, and produced the best possible result from it.

He must have been in his daze for a long time, because she started to thrust her pelvis into his hand to increase friction. He caught up by squeezing her mound more firmly before pushing her panties aside and inserting a finger into her. She gasped quietly and he inserted a second, starting a fast and hard pace and curling his fingers so as they would rub against her G-spot. He heard a strangled moan escape her lips, and her eyes widened, as if terrified that someone outside may have heard her.

"Don't worry Berry, it's a lot more soundproof than you think, you'd have to be much louder than that." If he were anywhere else, he'd take what he just said as a challenge to make her moan as loud as he possibly could. But he knew that she'd probably put his balls in a vice if anyone caught them, so instead he slowed his hand down a bit, kissing her neck softly.

He was so wrapped up in how wet and tight she was that he didn't register the hand that was creeping into his pants until she had his erection in her tiny but firm hand. He bit back a moan, thrusting into her hand, and heard her whisper "I'm not going to have sex with you in the janitor's closet, Noah." He stilled his motions, staring at her incredulously. He had assumed that he would only get as far as making her come with his fingers, but that was until she started giving him a fucking handjob. Was she trying to give him blue balls for the rest of the day? He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could get a sound out, she was sinking slowly to her knees. His eyes went wide. He was about to get a blowjob in school from the biggest prude in the place? God was definitely on his side today.

"Can you promise to be quiet?" she whispered, looking worried, but he could still see the cloud of desire behind her eyes. Plus, it was pretty hard to look all innocent and worried when you were on your knees and your hand was currently pumping someone's cock - he supposed. He nodded dumbly to her question, still unable to believe his luck. He knew that he should tell her that she didn't have to, or that he didn't mind getting her off and that she didn't need to reciprocate. He knew that, but she was on her knees in front of him! He'd have been the biggest idiot in the world if he denied himself her talented mouth.

She started off as she always did, timidly. Her had wrapped around the base of him, pumping softly before her tongue flicked out, gently licking the tip of his hard cock. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for what he knew was going to come soon.

She gave a firm lick to the underside of his cock and when she reached the head, she wrapped her lips around it, sucking gently while swirling her tongue. She then started to bob her head up and down his length, still teasing him with minimal pressure. He groaned when she increased suction, moving faster and taking him in deeper and deeper, until he hit the back of her throat. This would usually be the time when she'd start humming or moaning, sending vibrations straight to his cock. But he knew that she wouldn't risk being too loud. He sighed slightly in the knowledge that he wouldn't be getting the pleasure of her throaty moans today.

But she definitely compensated for that loss when she took every inch of him in her mouth before swallowing thickly. Her tight, warm throat squeezed his cock and he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from groaning too loud. His head flew down to look at her, her silky hair covering her face, her pouty lips wrapped around his cock, her hand...

Jesus Fucking Christ, was her hand doing what he thought it was?

He twisted his upper body, trying to get a better view, and when he did, his suspicions were confirmed. She had her hand up her skirt. The stupid plaid fabric was blocking his view, but it was still the hottest thing in the world. She was getting herself off in the process of getting him off! He almost lost his shit right then, but stopped himself from getting too excited. If he blew his load now, she'd stop touching herself. He might never get the opportunity to see this again, and he was gonna savour it.

Of course, all of that went straight out the window when she swallowed again, this time her throat squeezing way harder around him. A guy could only have so much self-control, and no matter who he was, that would have broken it. He came hard, withdrawing from her throat so as not to choke her, but keeping the tip of his cock between her full lips. He could feel her suck harder and swallow everything he had. When she released him and licked her lips, he bent down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back up to standing position.

"Don't go to Kurt's today," he asked again, giving his best attempt at a puppy-dog look before she giggled softly.

"I thought this made up for it," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Maybe, but I want to spend tonight making it up to you," he smirked. She still had her crazy-ass no going down on me policy, which he still didn't understand, but that didn't mean that he couldn't get her off a couple of times with his fingers.

"I have to go to, Noah. I keep blowing him off and he's going to start getting suspicious. Besides, he says that he has something really important to tell me. He hasn't sounded this serious since he found out that his dad was marrying Finn's mom."

She reached up onto the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before trying to sneak out of the closet. He held in a laugh at how slowly she was going, as if she thought that if she stayed still enough, she'd be invisible. He stayed in the closet for a couple of minutes to make sure they weren't caught. While he was in there, he started to think.

It completely sucked that he wasn't getting any tonight. The blowjob had left him so much hornier, and fuck, when she touched herself... He knew that he had to get her to do that again. On his bed, completely naked and spread eagle.

Stupid Tinkerbell and his stupid news. What the fuck did he have to tell her that was so urgent anyway.

Oh shit.

Shit!

* * *

"Well, hello to you too Puck. This is a $300 sweater by the way. Just so you know"

He growled at Kurt's calmness. Here he was, holding him by the scruff of his stupid grey sweater and pinning him to the wall, and the guy didn't even flinch.

"Kurt, you know you're my boy and that I haven't even felt the need to hurt you in a very long time. But I swear to God, if you tell her what you heard-"

"Okay calm down, Hulk," Kurt interrupted. "I'm not gonna tell he that you're into her."

Well. That caught him off-guard. Puck slowly lowered him down until his feet were touching the ground once again. He let go of him, and Kurt took a few seconds to inspect his sweater, sighing when he saw that the collar was stretched out.

"Then what's so important that you have to tell her?"

Kurt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow incredulously.

"It's nothing to do with you, I just thought that Rachel, being the drama-queen that she is, would like to see a special show tonight." His smirk was slightly evil as he said it.

Puck paused. He had the information, and the little twerp's word that he wouldn't shoot his mouth about his little fit of crazy in the locker room. So he should just leave, right?

But Kurt's face... Was he going to do something to Rachel?

Nah. Kurt was Rachel's friend. Genuinely. So instead of pumping him for further information,

Puck just walked away.

It was none of his fucking business anyway.

* * *

_**Do you have time to talk? x**_

Puck's bleary, sleep-depraved eyes read the message before glancing to the top corner of his phone's screen to see the time. 1 am.

He could call her. She obviously had something important to say, or else she'd be getting her beauty/ healthy/ voice-resting sleep by now.

But it was one in the morning. He knew for a fact that this wouldn't be a booty call. A few weeks ago, his old rule was why talk if the reward isn't sex? Yeah, it wasn't the nicest philosophy. In fact, he knew he was an asshole for it. But he needed to be himself again, not this creep who cared about what Rachel had to say. Not this loser who didn't care if sex wasn't on the cards tonight. Not this pussy who just wanted to hear her fucking voice.

If it was important, she'd have rung him, he mused while rolling onto his side and going back to sleep.

* * *

He sauntered into school again the next day, fully refreshed and ready for a day of slacking, flirting, and Glee practice. The sun was streaming through the windows, and the girls were either wearing shorts or skirts to accommodate the heat. Life was good.

Turning towards his locker, he snuck a brief glance at the corridor where Rachel's locker was.

He spotted her, chatting away and wearing a micro-mini pink skirt. Fucking hot. Wait, who the fuck was she talking to? Well, the guy had his back to him, but he knew that there was only one dude that lanky-tall in the whole fucking school.

Why the fuck was she giggling so hard?

Why the fuck was she touching his arm?

Why the fuck was she looking at him like that?

He caught a glance at Kurt from the corner of his eye and turned around to face him. Kurt looked like a scared little bunny as he looked back at Puck's glare. Puck strode straight over to him, never breaking eye contact as he balled his hands into fists.

"What the fuck," he uttered darkly.

"They're not back together! Not that I know of anyway. They're hard to keep a track of, really. They seem to just-" He trailed off when Puck's glare became a scowl.

"What happened last night?"

Kurt winced at his low voice. "Well... Well you see, I brought Rachel over because Finn told me that... That he was dumping Quinn." He screwed his eyes, closed, waiting for Puck's punch to come in contact with his just-moisturized face, but opened them again to see Puck waiting patiently for the rest of the story.

"You see, I thought Rachel would appreciate hearing Quinn's inevitable freak-out, so I took Rachel to my room and waited for the screaming. When Quinn finished going ballistic, Rachel went up to see if Finn was okay of if the crashing glass sound came into contact with his face. It did. Rachel fixed him up, and Finn apologized for being a bad friend. So Rachel and Finn promised to put more effort into their friendships. That's all I know."

Puck's mind started whirring. So Rach and Finn were buddies again. Except, Rachel and Finn could never stay buddies for long. They'd watch a movie together, cuddle up on the couch, chuckle uncomfortably at a sexy scene in the movie, and their hands would touch when they reached for popcorn. The cheesy cliche ran through Puck's mind like a shitty film. Even if it didn't happen exactly like that, Puck still knew that it would happen. It would only be a matter of weeks before the school's most annoying couple was back.

"I'm sorry Puck. I only wanted to poke fun at Quinn. I didn't wanna get them back together, I promise." Most of that was clearly said out of fear, but Puck could spot just the slightest hint of pity in Kurt's whiney voice as well. And it pissed him off.

"Like I give a fuck," he gruffed, before turning around and walking towards his locker.

He needed someone to punch. Like, really badly needed to punch someone right in their face.

He turned around, looking for suitable victims, when he saw Santana bending over to get a book out of her bottom locker.

He smirked to himself. Maybe he just needed someone to fuck.

* * *

**I know, asshole Puck is back! But I felt that I was moving him slightly too fast in the previous chapters, I thought a bit of retraction followed by inner turmoil would help progress the story at a more realistic pace. Opinions?**


End file.
